Souvenirs oubliés et dangereuses décisions
by Miles5790
Summary: Clémentine est une adolescente de 17 ans qui se retrouve séparée de ses amis. Peu à peu, ses souvenirs s'effacent. Cependant, l'arrivée de nouveaux survivants va considérablement changé sa vie. Mais la mort les guette tous, elle va devoir faire face à des décisions difficiles et douloureuses pour s'en sortir et survire. Mais son rapprochement avec Luke va-t-il lui être fatale ?


Nda : Voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction sur le jeu The Walking Dead. Dans mon histoire, Clémentine n'est pas une fillette de 11 ans mais une adolescente de 17/18 ans. S'il vous plaît ne me tuer pas xD. Les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison sont des envahisseurs mesquins, n'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce monde où l'apocalypse est loin de se terminer.

_Chapitre 1__ : Des souvenirs douloureux_

Tous mes souvenirs deviennent flous, tout est confus dans ma tête. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de mes parents, leurs visages s'effacent petit à petit. Même Lee, il commence à s'estomper de ma mémoire. Sa mort m'avait affecté, certes, il me manque aussi. Mais plus le temps passe plus j'oublie. Ma vie d'avant ? Je l'ai oublié aussi. L'esprit humain est bien complexe, on rit, on s'amuse, on parle, on rêve, on respire, on vit quoi. Pourtant quand l'apocalypse vous frappe, vous n'avez plus qu'une seule pensée : survivre. C'est le seul moyen de fuir de cette peur que nous avons : la mort. Toutefois celle-ci est inévitable, on pense juste à s'éloigner d'elle, temporairement. La vie est trop souvent injuste, nous souffrons, nous pleurons, et quand on veut affronter son destin, tout est noir, tout est froid, c'est la fin. A quoi bon vivre alors, ceci n'est qu'un jeu où nous sommes les pions. A quoi bon, même les meilleurs, eux, partent tous en premiers. Je m'appelle Clémentine, j'ai aujourd'hui 17 ans et voici le monde où je vis… Pardon où je tente de survivre en compagnie de Christa, une amie qui a perdu son fiancé et son bébé par la même occasion. Cela doit faire 16 long mois qu'ils ne sont plus de ce monde.

Cela faisait pas mal de temps que je me perdais dans mes pensées, en essayant de me souvenir de la moindre petite chose que j'aurais me rappeler de mes parents, de ma vie, de Lee… Le feu crépitait faiblement, la viande du lièvre que j'avais réussis à attraper ne rôtissait même pas assez pour que la chair sois plus tendre. Déjà que manger de la viande crue me dégoutait, je n'osais même pas penser ce que manger de la viande à moitié cuite pourrait me faire. Christa ne parlait pas non plus, enfin elle ne parlait pas souvent depuis ces derniers mois alors je ne pouvais m'étonner. Le silence devenait pesant, il fallait que j'y remédie.

« Christa, parle-moi, s'il te plaît… »

Elle ne broncha pas et resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes. Puis elle se leva en soupirant, saisit une branche et sans m'adresser un regard, elle commença à tisonner le feu pour ne pas qu'il s'éteigne.

« Cela ne marchera jamais. Regarde ça… c'est pathétique. Le bois est trop humide pour brûler. Il y a plus de fumée que de flammes. Déclara Christa.

- C'est bon, je peux attendre.

- Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est attendre. Et pourquoi … ? Nous devrions faire ça, mais pas moi. Tenir le feu assez chaud pour faire cuire la viande, c'est quelque chose que tu devrais pouvoir faire Clémentine, autrement… »

Christa s'était arrêtée de parler et elle baissa sa tête. Autrement, c'était la mort. Je le savais bien, Lee me l'avait appris, Omid me l'avait appris, mais c'était agréable de voir que Christa s'en souciait.

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire un grand feu pendant la nuit, cela attirerait trop d'attention. Ce serait trop dangereux pour nous de rester ici.

- Nous avons besoin de manger, n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas survire sans nourriture.

Christa avait raison, je me résignais à continuer sur ce sujet. Une brise se mit à souffler, j'avais déjà froid avant ça et maintenant j'étais glacée.

« Je suis frigorifiée…

- Et tu penses que c'est mal, je te rappelle que nous allons vers Wellington. Alors ne me parles pas de froid. Si on fait ça, c'est parce que il nous reste encore une paire de mois devant nous avant que le temps se réchauffe ici. Ce ne sera pas facile…

- On y sera en sécurité ?

- C'est plus sûr qu'ici. Nous avons juste besoin d'aller vers le nord.

Un silence s'imposa à nouveau. Tout à coup mes pensées se tournèrent vers Lee. Mon cœur se serra, comme s'il avait été pris entre deux étaux qui se resserraient. Lee avait toujours été comme un deuxième père pour moi. J'eu un grand vide dans mon cœur, un gouffre sans fond. C'est d'une voix étranglée que je pris la parole :

« Lee me manque…

- Je n'en doute pas… Je vais chercher un peu plus de bois. _Déclara Christa en se levant._ Fais juste attention à ce que le feu reste allumé. »

Christa disparût dans la végétation sombre du bois. Je la regardai partir, puis j'observai le feu et la carcasse du pauvre lapin dépecé : cela me dégoutait plus qu'autre chose. En lâchant un soupir, mon attention se tourna à mon sac à dos. Un vieux sac d'école trouvé à la va-vite il n'était pas vraiment ample, il était simple, coloré d'un bleu clair délavé avec un petit papillon cousu sur la poche du devant. Je me levai et fouilla son contenu : une photo de Lee tenant la main à une personne au visage déchiré. Un dessin crayonné avec des couleurs criardes représentant un homme barbu avec une casquette, une femme à la chevelure blonde et un petit garçon du même blond. Au fond de mon sac, entre les diverses capsules de bouteille et morceaux de papier, il y avait un petit briquet en métal décoré d'un papillon rose. Je le plaçai dans ma poche, je referma mon sac et je m'avança vers le feu de camp. Je me mis à genoux, le feu était éteint. Je lâcha un bref « Bien… » avant d'embraser un morceau de papier chiffonné que je plaçai sur les braises restantes. Je replaçai mon briquet dans ma poche, puis je mis une petite bûche sur le feu avant de me parler à moi-même.

« C'est mieux, le feu à reprit… »

En tisonnant le feu, j'entendis des cris et des voix graves, puis des buissonnements de feuilles et encore des cris. Je leva et je me dirigea vers ses éclats de voix. En marchant à pas de loup, je vis des hommes entourant Christa et quand je fus assez proche pour entendre quelques bribes de conversation, je me cacha derrière des broussailles.

« Putain, arrête de nous mentir !

- Vous vous trompez, je ne mens pas ! Cria Christa.

- Dis-nous la vérité et on ne te fera pas de mal.

- Où est le reste de ton groupe ! Putain, mais tu vas nous répondre sale chienne ! Gronda l'un des hommes en menaçant Christa avec son arme.

- Je suis toute seule ! Il n'y personne d'autre avec moi.

- Connerie !

- Elle nous ment la petit salope, coupe la en deux ! »

Christa me vu, et ce fut bien la seule. Elle poussa l'un des hommes contre un arbre et en se tournant vers moi, elle me lança :

« Cours, Clémentine ! Cours ! »

Sur ce, je pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je n'étais pas fière, mais mon instinct m'ordonna de courir, de courir le plus vite et le plus loin possible sans me retourner.

« Reviens tout de suite ma jolie ! »

Un homme était à mes trousses, je me cacha derrière un arbre. Je haletais et même si cette situation me faisait terriblement peur, j'opta pour la meilleure solution. Je m'élança pour fuir cet homme qui dès que je fus sortis de ma cachette, se mit à courir derrière moi.. Je glissa sous un arbre tombé puis esquivant un zombie qui me barrait la route, j'arracha une branche pointue et l'homme qui avait achevé le zombie, se rua vers moi. J'en profitai pour lui enfoncer le branchage dans l'épaule avant de reprendre ma course. Je dérapai en m'arrêtant, j'avais raté de peu le bord de la falaise. L'individu m'attrapa par derrière et me tira en arrière.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! Hurlais-je en me débattant. »

Je pris l'un de ses doigts entre mes dents et serra aussi fort que je pouvais. L'homme rugit de douleur et poussa un juron quand son doigt explosa en sang. Le sang giclait en masse, il dégoulinait dans ma bouche. Puis quand il céda, j'en profita pour filer. Je m'engagea dans le creux d'un tronc d'arbre couché au sol. L'espace était étroit mais je réussi à m'y faufiler. Mais je ne fus pas assez rapide, l'homme avait attraper l'une de mes jambes et même après avoir reçu quelques coups de pieds, réussit à me sortir. J'hurlais et m'agrippa à un arbre, je fini par lâcher et l'homme me mit au dos au sol en me tenant. A l'aide de mes pieds j'essayais de le repousser quand une idée me vint. Un zombie était immobilisé par un rocher tout près de nous. Je poussa l'homme de toutes mes forces et le zombie l'empoigna. En me relevant, un zombie coincé entre deux arbres attrapa ma main et en tirant sur son bras, je l'ôta de son épaule. En revenant près de l'homme, j'esquiva le zombie aux trois membres avant de courir vers le précipice. L'homme hurla quand le mort-vivant lui mordit la jugulaire qui explosa. Je glissa aux abords du précipice et prit un caillou dans ma main et le lança sur un des zombies qui s'approchaient de moi. Je recula de peur et tomba dans la rivière qui m'emporta avec le courant.


End file.
